Camping
by Evelyn4
Summary: The ER staff goes on a camping trip they will never forget especially Carter and Abby who are together which is driving Luka mad with jealousy. Mark is alive and lubys may want to stay away from this one. Epilouge is now up! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Abby Lockhart ran into her apartment from the rain. She was looking forward to nothing but seeing the one person who was inside waiting for her and that of coarse was her boyfriend John Carter. He got off 3 hours before she did and she missed him so much. She didn't know why but in this point in the relationship, she couldn't stand to be with out him. She was soaked when she got inside as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. She hoped John didn't want to anything because all she wanted to do was see him and then take a nice relaxing bubble bath. When she unlocked the door it was as if he could read her thoughts as a trail of rose petals led into the bathroom where she found Carter leaning against the doorway. She threw down her bag and coat and went over and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi" she said smiling.  
  
"Hi" said Carter smiling right back. He then suprising Abby, picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where there were candles everywhere and a bubble bath with extra bubbles and a sweet rose aroma. Abbys smile returned.  
  
"John Carter if there were more men like you in the world we would definitely have peace on earth" she laughed remembering the singing bum that came into the ER today singing peace on earth. Her smile quickly faded when she looked at him and saw that his exspression turned from playful to serious. His eyes were focused on her and nothing but her. In his eyes she felt complete. He moved closer to her and tenderly and gently undressed her but not with out caressing and kissing her. As Abby stepped into the water she felt an overwhealming relaxation come over her.  
  
"Are you comfortable"? He whispered into her neck. She was standing in the tub naked and he was standing out the tub still fully dressed.  
  
"Not quite yet" she said lovingly. She gently started undressing him and doing the same for him that he did for her. Once they were both undressed they got into the tub together. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed it lovingly.  
  
"This is nice" she said quietly. She could tell he agreed when he started kissing her neck.  
  
"I wish we could stay like this forever" she said.  
  
"Well tomorrow is our day off". Said Carter.  
  
"But we have plans"  
  
"What plans"? He asked as his head came up.  
  
"Remember we have that camping trip to go to with the ER staff".  
  
"Uggh I forgot" moaned Carter tenderly caressing her arms. "Who's going again"? "Umm, Kerry, Mark, Elizabeth, Chen, Pratt, and Susan I think"  
  
"Well then who's running the ER"?  
  
"Kerry said something about Mercy closing for repair so doctors and nurses over there are coming to County for this one day"  
  
"Why do we have to do this again"? whined Carter.  
  
"Kerry said something about a bonding exercise".  
  
"I don't want to go camping" whined Carter.  
  
"What and you think I do. I had plans with my very hot boyfriend tomorrow"  
  
"Oh and would I happen to know his name"? asked Carter seductively.  
  
"You should. Although the name isn't coming to mind. Marter, Harter, Tarter, hmm I just can't remember".  
  
"Well he's just going to have to back away because your all mine" Said Carter into her neck. Abby laughed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day so they made sure they enjoyed tonight. 


	2. Tall Dark Figure

Authors note: Sorry guys but I decided to add Dave to the story to make it have a little bit more comedy. Plus Luka will be on the camping trip also. So everyone who is going is Carter, Abby, Luka, Dave, Kerry, Susan, Deb, and Pratt, Mark, and Elizabeth. Please read and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dave don't tell me you got us lost Dave"! Chen yelled at Dave who was now holding the map upside down.  
  
"Relax Deb-  
  
"Don't call me Deb"!  
  
"Dave just give me the map" Kerry snapped.  
  
"Geez you make one or two wrong turns and suddenly you're a bad guy" said Dave.  
  
"Dave you got us lost in the middle of nowhere" yelled Carter. Dave didn't know what to say to that so instead he turned to Abby.  
  
"Abby control your man"! Dave said.  
  
"Down puppy" Abby said to Carter sweetly smiling as she leaned in for a kiss which Carter gratefully gave to her. Abby could see Luka glaring at them out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Okay now I think we should go north to get to the campsite but I'm not sure." Mumbled Kerry with her face in the map.  
  
"With the pace we are going we are going we won't get there till tomorrow so it looks like we'll have to camp here for tonight"  
  
"Aww man. I need my beauty sleep and I ain't gonna find it sleepin in the dirt"! whined Dave.  
  
"Shut up Dave"! yelled everyone at the same time. Dave was surprised by this as he fell backwards from the heavy back pack on his back. Everyone started walking forward.  
  
"Someone wanna help me up?" said Dave still lying on the ground.  
  
"Sorry Dave looks like you'll have to sleep here tonight" said Abby lying a canteen next to him. Dave reached for it craving the cool water in his dry throat. It was empty.  
  
"Oh common Abby"!  
  
  
  
Carter and Abby decided to sleep out side the tent under the stars. They were cuddled under one sleeping bag. Elizabeth and Mark were sleeping outside also but they were on the opposite side of the tent. Pratt, Deb, Susan and Dave went down to the lake. Everyone could sense that Dave was a little jealous because he could tell that Chen and Pratt had something going on. Kerry was asleep in the tent and no one knew where Luka was.  
  
"Having fun yet"? Abby asked playfully.  
  
"Anywhere you are is fun for me" said Carter. Abby laughed at his cliché disregarding the fact that Carter was serious.  
  
"This is nice" said Carter.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Abby.  
  
"You know what Mark said to me earlier" said Carter.  
  
"What"? asked Abby.  
  
"He said that we remind him so much of Doug and Carol when they were first in love. I know you didn't know Doug very well but they were like the couple of the ER".  
  
"I didn't know Doug very well but I knew that him and Carol were very much in love. So yeah that kind of sound like us." Abby closed her eyes slowly falling asleep not knowing that she left Carter with a big smile plastered across his face. After all Abby just admitted that she loved him in her own way.  
  
  
  
Dave came back to the camp grounds wet and grumpy and alone. He was down at the lake with Susan, Pratt, and Chen. Dave was extremely jealous about Chen and Pratt so when he tried to make a move on her, she pushed him into the lake. He was freezing and everyone had gotten quite a good laugh out of him.  
  
"That's right. Everyone laughs at Dave. Dave is the clown. No one respects me" Dave whined. When he got to the tent he saw Carter and Abby cuddled and fast asleep.  
  
"What does Carter have that I don't"? mumbled Dave to himself. He slowly started walking away but not before he saw a tall dark figure move toward Abby and Carter. Dave hid behind a tree suddenly startled by this strangers apperance. He watched as the figure slowly covered Abby's mouth with a cloth which awoke her and she tried to scream but the figure put more pressure on her mouth so her scream sounded more like a hum. Soon Abby was knocked unconscious as the tall dark figure careful to wake Carter, pulled Abby out of her sleeping bag and carried her off into the woods. Dave was stunned. Suddenly he couldn't find his voice to scream so he went after the stranger. He was careful not to make any noise as he followed the stranger into a dark cave. He watched as the stranger carried Abby's limp body into the cave so Dave followed him in. Dave wanted to help Abby but it was dark in the cage except for a little bit of light from the torches up on the walls. But Dave couldn't see where he was going and he tripped and loudly fell down. But the figure obviously didn't notice because he rounded a corner. Dave followed but as soon as he was about to turn a corner something hard hit him in the face and he was knocked unconscious. The tall dark figure picked up Dave's body also and carried them both deeper into the cave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that was the second chapter. What will happen next? What will Carter do when he finds Abby missing in the morning. Is the Luka the tall dark figure? What will become of Abby and Dave? If you want to know, please review! 


	3. Help me Carter!

Abby woke up sore and tried to stretch but realized that she was hanging from her wrists in tight ropes. Her ankles were also tied and her mouth was gagged with tape over it. It was dark but she could still make out the shape of someone beside her. It was Dave in the same situation she was in. He appeared to still be unconscious.  
  
"Dave"! Abby tried to yell but it came out as a moan. The gag was practically choking her and the ropes were tied so tight that it was cutting off the blood circulation in her wrists.  
  
Abby watched as a dark figure came into the room. There was very little light in there so she could barely make out who it was. Before she could get a glance at her the figure went up and covered her eyes. The figure the removed the tape from her mouth and took off the gag and put it over her eyes so she couldn't see a thing. Abby started choking as soon as the gag was removed.  
  
"Who are you?" Abby asked weakly. She tried her hardest not to show the fear in her voice but it didn't work. The figure went up and roughly stroked her cheek. She flinched at the tough.  
  
"Don' be afraid" The voice wasn't normal. It was as if he or she were talking through some kind of machine. Abby knew this was so whoever this was, was trying to disguise their voice.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you.yet," said the voice with an evil laugh.  
  
"If you're lucky, your boyfriend will hurry up and rescue you before you go through anymore pain than necessary.  
  
"Look this obviously has to do with me so why can't you let Dave go"? Asked Abby still clearly showing the fear in her voice.  
  
"Because he knows who I am. Right before I knocked him out he found out my identity."  
  
"You sick bastard," said Abby disgusted.  
  
"Ohh don't be so harsh"  
  
Once again there was the evil laugh, which sent shivers down Abby's spine. She made a mistake by calling who ever it was a name because she soon felt her own blood running down her face. He or she had cut her right above her eyebrow as the pain was starting to kick in; her mind yelled one last thing  
  
Help me Carter!  
  
  
  
John Carter awoke with a start. He could have sworn he heard Abby yell that she needed help. He suddenly realized that he was alone.  
  
"Abby"! He called out. The sun was out yet no one was awake yet. He checked his watch. 6:30 am. Abby was not one to get up early. Something was wrong as the fear started rising in Carters stomach. He ran into the tent to see Pratt, Chen, Susan and Kerry sleeping. Dave and Abby were missing and surprisingly so was Luka.  
  
"Luka" Carter growled through his teeth. Suddenly he saw movement from the bushes. Carter picked up one of the logs from the campfire. He picked it up and was about to swing when the figure emerged from the bushes. It was Luke.  
  
"Woah Carter man calm down it's just me" said Luka holding up his hands in order to stop the log from hitting him. Carter threw down the log and grabbed Luka by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against a tree. This stunned Luka.  
  
"Where's Abby"?! Yelled Carter. He had a disturbing rage in his eyes that would scare anything with a soul.  
  
"What do you mean where's Abby, I thought she was with you" said Luka confused.  
  
"Luka I swear if you hurt her, if you touched one hair on her head I'll-  
  
"John what are you doing"?! Yelled Chen who was now awake and staring with disbelief at the scene in front of her.  
  
"Abby's gone and I know he has something to do with it"! Yelled Carter.  
  
"Wait what do you mean Abby's gone" said Chen  
  
"I mean she wasn't here when I woke up and neither was he. All the sudden he just comes back out of no where." Yelled Carter getting angrier by the minute. By this time everyone was up and watching the scene in front of them. Luka finally shoved Carter off of him.  
  
"Wait a minute you think I had something to do with Abby missing"? Asked Luka offended.  
  
"Oh I know you did you son of a bitch and if you hurt her I will kill you"! yelled Carter still incredibly angry.  
  
"Now John just calm down. Maybe she went for a walk or something," said Kerry in her rationalizing voice.  
  
"Oh wake up Kerry. Abby didn't go for a walk she was kidnapped and I know he had something to do with it."!  
  
"We don't know that Carter" said Kerry.  
  
"Oh I do," said Carter turning back to Luka.  
  
"Where is she"? Said John with anger quivering in his voice.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't kidnap Abby. I don't have a reason to". Said Luka trying to defend himself.  
  
"Oh please I see the way you glare at us when ever we're together. Admit it Luka. You're jealous. Don't think she didn't tell me what you said to her when you guys broke up. She's not that pretty and she's not that special. And that I can have her. Well I can have her and to me she's beautiful and she's everything. Luka if you take her away from me-  
  
"That's enough Carter. How do I know you didn't take her away from me"?! Yelled Luka.  
  
"That's enough"! Yelled Susan breaking up the fight. They both looked at her startled.  
  
"Look Abby and Dave are missing and fighting about it isn't going to find them any sooner. So we should split up into groups, start searching for them, and stop blaming each other. I want to find Abby just as much as you do but turning on each other isn't going to help the situation"! Yelled Susan. Everyone grew quite waiting for further instructions.  
  
"Okay now there are 8 of us left. We'll split up into groups of 4. Kerry, Luka, Mark, and Elizabeth start looking around the woods. Leave a trail of something so you don't get lost. Carter, Deb, Pratt, and I will look around lakes, caves etc. We'll take this whistles and if you we get in any trouble or find either one of them, blow the whistle as loud as you can and the other group will come running now let's move"!  
  
"Umm Susan" said Pratt.  
  
"What" snapped Susan.  
  
"Shouldn't we get dressed first" said Pratt looking around at everyone in their pajamas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Abby was in pain. Her head hurt from the cut and she had a bruise forming on both her arms. She still didn't know who her kidnapper was and it seemed the ropes were growing tighter by the minute. She only hoped that Dave wasn't hurt. She hoped that Carter was going to find her soon. The only thing that kept her going was the faith that Carter was going to find her. After all Carter was the reason she even knew what faith was.  
  
Suddenly Dave started to stir.  
  
"Dave, Dave are you awake"? Abby got a mumble in return remembering that Dave still haves the gag in his mouth. Since she could talk and he could see they might be able to start something.  
  
" Listen Dave I can't see anything but I can talk. I need you to look around and see if there's a way out," said Abby with desperation growing in her voice.  
  
"Well it looks like Davie is awake," said the machine voice coming back.  
  
"Leave him alone," cried Abby.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt him. It's you and Carter I want to hurt."  
  
"What does Carter have to do with this"? Asked Abby quite confused.  
  
"Well actually it's my partner in crime who wants to hurt Carter. I just want to hurt you. But basically I'm using you to bring Carter here"  
  
"So it's a trap," yelled Abby.  
  
"In a way yes. I know for a fact he loves you more than anything and would gladly sacrifice his life for yours and if by any chance it comes down to that"  
  
"You leave him alone"! Screamed Abby.  
  
"A little touchy aren't we. I would make you pay for that but unfortunately I have to go leave my next clue so that they can find me. Oh and by way tell your friend Davie there that there is no way out". Said the kidnapper leaving the room and shutting the door so it was now pitch black. For the first time in a long time Abby started to cry as Dave once again feel unconscious from the pain in his wrists. Abby felt helpless. She needed Carter to stay away to save his own life but Abby knew that was never going to happen. Carter wasn't going to give up looking for her ever. What was to become of all of them and what did Abby do to get herself into this mess.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Ok guys let me know if you like it. Please review! Thanks for my first two reviews ever! They were grate and gave me the confidence I needed to write this chapter. Again thanks you guys and I'll get the next chapter posted up ASAP! 


	4. First Clue has some progress

"Carter just calm down. We don't know that Luka had anything to do with Abby missing. We don't even know that she's missing," said Chen trying to comfort her friend. She knew if they didn't find Abby he would be broken.  
  
"How can I calm down when I know she's out there somewhere alone and scared and probably hurt"! The idea of Abby crying alone somewhere in pain finally sunk into him as his face fell yet he knew he had to be strong for Abby's sake. He quickened his pace. The others had to run to keep up with him.  
  
"Carter Jing Mei is right. You have to calm down. Getting all worked up over it isn't going to help Abby." Said Susan once again using her calm tone voice even though she was just as scared for Abby as everyone else was. Except for Carter. Susan didn't think anyone could be more scared and angry than Carter.  
  
"Oh I'll calm down. Just as soon as Abby is here in my arms and I can protect her"! Yelled Carter. Susan could tell Carter was starting to break as she slowly developed her friend into a hug. The idea finally sunk in that they could loose Abby and Dave. Fear and anger took over all of them. What kind of monster would do this to them?  
  
  
  
  
  
The Tall dark figure [lets call him TDF for abbreviation] smiled evilly and they ran into the night. It was time to leave the first clue for Carter. He probably wasn't going to understand it would let him know to keep searching. Plus TDF had something else up their sleeve.  
  
  
  
  
  
Abby was numb. She cried so much she had no more tears left. Dave was still unconscious and her blood was now dry and sticky. She hadn't slept in what felt like forever and the ropes were now cutting into her wrists. She was scared for Carter and she was also scared for Dave and herself. This all seems like a horrible nightmare. 24 hours ago she was safe in Carters arms and now here she was tied to a wall and scared for her life and the lives of others. What a difference a day can make.  
  
"At least it can't get any worse," Abby mumbled to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone's feet were hurting and everyone was starting to get restless. Carter was the most tired of them all but he wouldn't give up searching. Then it started to rain.  
  
"Come on Carter we've been looking all day. We should heading back right now" said Pratt.  
  
"Not with out Abby" said Carter still walking ahead.  
  
"Carter look we're supposed to be back in Chicago tonight. We'll just go back to Chicago, call the police, and they'll come looking for her," said Chen squinting from the rain now soaking them all.  
  
"I told you I'm not leaving here without her" yelled Carter.  
  
"Fine suit yourself," said Pratt starting to head back. Chen grabbed his arm holding him in place.  
  
"Look Carter just come back with us. Maybe the others have found some kind of clue like a piece to her clothing or something." Said Susan. Carter stopped and thought about this but still couldn't make a decision.  
  
"Look if they didn't find anything then we'll come right back out and look for her," said Susan.  
  
"No we won't" said Pratt yanking his arm out of Chen's grasp.  
  
"Pratt you're not helping" said Susan in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Look Abby's a cool chick but no girl is worth all this"! Yelled Pratt.  
  
"Shut up Pratt! You have no idea what you're talking about"! Yelled Carter. Pratt backed down.  
  
"Come on Carter. We'll come right back if we don't find anything" said Susan softly grabbing his arm and leading him back to the camp spot. Carter had a bad feeling about this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the campgrounds Carter, Susan, Pratt, and Chen waited impatiently for the others to show up. "That's weird I thought they would be back and be waiting impatiently for us" said Susan confused. Suddenly Kerry, Luka, and a very mad Mark came through the bushes.  
  
"Mark what's wrong," asked Susan concerned.  
  
"Carters right. Abby and Dave were kidnapped and they now have Elizabeth". Said Mark starring at the ground. He looked upset. He looked just as helpless as Carter had. They both couldn't help the women they loved.  
  
"That's not all," said Kerry. Carter looked up.  
  
"We found this when they took Elizabeth. It was just lying on the ground." Said Kerry handing it to Carter. It was a photograph of Abby and it had a big red X on it. On the other side it said, "The night is young Carter. Hope your crush on Abby doesn't run out".  
  
This confused Carter. What did they mean by the night was young and why on earth would anyone call his feelings for Abby a crush? Then it all came to Carter like a slap on the face.  
  
"Oh my God I know who it is" 


	5. Unexpected

"Who"?! Everyone said in unison. Carter looked at the photo and read the back again as if to make sure his theory was correct. 'The night is young'. 'Crush on Abby'.  
  
"Rena. It had to be Rena," said Carter finally.  
  
"Rena? You mean Rena ex girlfriend Rena" asked Deb.  
  
"Is there any other Rena?" said Mark.  
  
"It had to have been Rena. When she said the night is young it's only because she was too young for me but she once said that to when we were out together. And she broke up with me because she thought I had a crush on Abby" said Carter as if putting the puzzle together.  
  
"It would make sense I mean the whole reason you guys broke up was because of Abby," said Deb  
  
"But wait Rena is small and petite. How could she kidnap Abby, Dave, and Elizabeth"? Asked Mark.  
  
"Wait a minute, who is Rena," asked Susan. Pratt was wondering the same thing.  
  
"Rena was my ex girl friend. We went out a couple years ago but she was too young for me and she thought I had a crush on Abby which I kind of did but still she thinks Abby is the reason we broke up" said John.  
  
"But Mark's right. She couldn't have done this alone. She has to have someone else with her. Most likely a male someone" said Kerry.  
  
Yet during this whole conversation, no one saw Luka sneak out from the group and head into the woods.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They know about you" Luka said to Rena in their usual meeting spot.  
  
"Good then hopefully he'll find her in no time and when he does".  
  
Luka put on his evil grin. "But remember you promised. You get Carter and I get Abby"  
  
"Right. But I want to have a little fun with Abby in front of Carter first. Then you can have your turn with her. As long as you just get what you want from her and then dispose of her"  
  
"But what do we do with the others"? Asked Luka.  
  
"Well I can already see the headlines: Staff of county general ER goes on camping trip, goes to explore cave then avalanche blocks fall in the entrance of cave burying them alive" said Rena evilly.  
  
"Brilliant. Now all we have to do is kid nap the rest of them and lead them into the cave on by one until its just Carter left. Then when he finds the cave, that's when the fun starts".  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Luka" asked Susan looking around.  
  
"Where is Luka"? Said Chen looking around.  
  
"Great now another one of us is missing," said Kerry.  
  
"Luka's not missing. He ran off. He's probably Rena's male partner in crime," said Carter.  
  
"Carter we don't know that"  
  
"Yes we do. He was right here and if he were kidnapped he'd fight back. He's a tough guy and don't you think we would have seen it. He's the one who kidnapped Abby, Dave, and Elizabeth I know it," said Carter.  
  
"Whatever I'm going to go fill my canteen," said Deb who had a headache.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Pratt as they walked toward the lake.  
  
"So you think that Rena is the one who kidnapped Abby and that Luka helped her. But why would Luka do that"? Asked Susan.  
  
"Why wouldn't he do it," said Mark. "Carter and Abby are together now and that's driving him crazy.  
  
"Okay so we supposedly know who did it but now the bigger scenario is where are they?" said Susan trying to make sense of everything.  
  
"I don't know but the next time I see Luka I'm going to kill him," said Carter furious at the thought of Luka hurting Abby.  
  
They were interrupted by a scream coming from the lake. They ran down there already knowing what they would see. Chen and Pratt were gone but their canteens were lying on the floor. Susan, Mark, Kerry, and Carter stared in disbelief. 


	6. Alone

Abby soon awoke to three new strangers in the room. Soon she could make out their forms. It was Chen, Pratt, and Elizabeth. Abby soon had that same feeling of fear in her stomach only it wasn't for her, it was for her friends. Her gag, and blindfold were removed and her ropes loosened. She knew who it was now. Rena and Luka. She felt the greatest sense of betrayal in her life towards the man she used to go out with. She once again felt tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She only hoped this would be over soon.  
  
  
  
"Great now they're missing. This is just getting scary Carter." Said Susan sitting down on a big rock hugging herself. It was now only herself, Carter, Mark, and Kerry  
  
"Look if we all just stay together and don't wonder off anywhere then we'll be fine" said Carter.  
  
"Carter where's Kerry?" Asked Mark. Carter, Susan, and Mark looked around but there was no sign of her.  
  
"Shit"! Yelled Carter towards the lake. Susan and Mark looked at each other knowing what was going on and wondering which one of them was going to be next.  
  
"Carter you do know what Rena is doing right"? Said Susan.  
  
"What do you mean"? Asked Carter confused.  
  
"I mean that she is trying to kidnap all of us until it's just you left. She knows that your weakness is besides Abby, being left alone." Said Susan.  
  
"Abby's not my weakness" said Carter. Susan gave him a look.  
  
"Come on Carter if it were Pratt that got kidnapped first you wouldn't have felt this strongly about it. It's ok to admit. At times Elizabeth is my weakness also," said Mark looking down at the ground sadly.  
  
"Alright that's enough out of both of you. We are going to find Abby and Elizabeth and the rest of them. You guys have just got to have faith that they'll be alright." Said Susan sternly. Mark and Carter sighed.  
  
"You're right," said Mark.  
  
"Come on. Let's keep looking," said Carter getting up and heading towards the woods. Mark and Susan reluctantly followed.  
  
"There's at least 6 or 7 people in where ever they are so it has to be some place big". Carter turned around realizing he was talking to himself.  
  
"Mark"?! Carter called out.  
  
"Susan"?!  
  
Carter looked down at his feet. He was now alone. However he looked ahead and there was an arrow made out of twigs pointing up ahead. So he followed it straight ahead and saw a huge cave.  
  
"This is it' Carter thought to himself with fear in his stomach. He had to face whatever was in that cave. He was going to get Abby. The fear soon passed away as the feeling that Abby was in that cave took over. He ran towards the cave. Once he got through the entrance of the cave, he couldn't believe what he saw. 


	7. Carter's Rage

Carter stared in disbelief at what was in front of him. Abby lying on the ground with her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied. She appeared to be unconscious.  
  
"Abby"! Carter yelled running and kneeling down beside her. He looked at her. She looked so innocent and helpless. He noticed she had a cut on her forehead and bruises everywhere. He vowed to kill Luka for hurting her. He angrily yet gently as not to hurt Abby removed the ropes from her ankles and wrists. He flinched at her wrists. They were red and swollen from the ropes being on her so long and tight. They almost looked like they were cut.  
  
"Abby wake up" He said gently stroking her cheek. She soon came into.  
  
"Carter"? Abby whispered.  
  
"Yeah", he said softly. Abby let out a cry and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. It's okay I'm here now and no one is going to hurt you. Ever again." He said wrapping his arms around her gently stroking her back. Abby suddenly came to her senses.  
  
"Carter we've got to get out of here", said Abby suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean, what about the others"? Asked Carter.  
  
"No Carter you don't understand it's a trap", said Abby with fear deep in her eyes. Before Carter could comprehend this information, three figures came into the room. A man with a mask on grabbed Abby putting one of his arms around her neck and twisting one of her arms behind her back. Abby yelled in pain. Carter tried to jump up and help her but then Luka being stronger than Carter grabbed him and held him back.  
  
"Hello John" said Rena coming out from the shadows.  
  
"Rena" snarled Carter with disgust.  
  
"Well I'm happy to see you too" she said smiling evilly.  
  
"What do you want", asked John angrily.  
  
"Revenge", Rena said simply. Carter looked confused.  
  
"Revenge for what? What did I ever do to you"? Asked Carter.  
  
"What did you ever do to me"? Rena yelled repeating his question.  
  
"You cheated on me with this bitch"! Rena yelled pointing to Abby. "But it wasn't your fault John. I understand now that if it weren't for her, we'd still be together. Which is why I plan to dispose of her", smiled Rena running one of her slender fingers up Abby's neck. Abby flinched and tried to get out of the masked strangers grasp but he tightened his grasp so he was now painfully holding Abby. Carter looked at Abby and could see the fear in her eyes. His anger grew.  
  
"Rena we would have broken up even if it weren't for Abby. You were too young for me", yelled Carter.  
  
"No don't say that! We were in love John, we were in love and then she came and ruined it all"! Screamed Rena.  
  
"Rena we were never in love" said Carter. Rena's eyes grew cold. She went over and punched him in the face making his lip bleed. Abby screamed and once again tried to get out to help Carter but it was no use. This guy, who ever he was, was strong. Rena noticed Abby's struggling. She smiled evilly and wiped Carter blood off his lip with her two fingers and went over and wiped it on Abby's cheek. Abby painfully closed her eyes.  
  
"There. You don't like seeing John hurt. Now you have his blood." Rena said. Rena reminded Abby of one of those psycho chicks in horror movies who would go crazy with jealousy. Then she looked over at Luka and suddenly realized that he'd been starring at her this whole time.  
  
"Rena this is between you and me. Let Abby and the others go." Said Carter struggling to get out of Luka's grip.  
  
"No Carter I'm not leaving with out you," said Abby.  
  
"Aww isn't that cute," said Rena. She leaned up against Carter and whispered in his ear.  
  
"If you want her to be okay, then you will do exactly what I say"  
  
Carter flinched. He looked over at Abby. She was looking at him with concern in her eyes. Concern for him. He realized that he couldn't, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
"Okay" Carter growled.  
  
"Great" smiled Rena.  
  
"Now Luka is going to let you go. You try to make one move to save her or get out she will be the one who pays." Said Rena. Carter reluctantly nodded his head. Luka let him go as he stood still waiting for further instructions. He watched as the man who was holding Abby shoved her to the ground and she landed on her hands and knees. Carter wanted to go down and help her and protect her but he knew if he made one move she would get worse. She looked up at him as his eyes told her not to move or try to help him as the man who was once holding Abby was now dragging him over to the wall and tying him to it. It was Abby's turn to be mad now. She turned to Luka and glared at him.  
  
"Luka, how could you to this"?! Screamed Abby standing up and going over to him. Luka then grabbed Abby and shoved her against the wall. He turned to look at Carter and gave him the look-what-I'm-doing-to-your-girl-friend-and- you-can't-do-anything-to-stop-me kind of look. Carter gave him the if-you- touch-her-I'm-going-to-kill-you look. The two men spent about 10 seconds glaring at each other before Luka turned back to Abby and shoved his tong into her mouth making out with her furiously. Abby looked as if she was about to gag as she closed her eyes painfully. She looked over at Carter. He looked furious. He looked as if he were about to rip the chains of the wall and beat the living crap out of Luka.  
  
Don't do anything stupid John thought Abby. Luka finally stopped as Abby started choking. He then tried to run his hand up her shirt but Abby grabbed his hand and brought it up to her mouth and bit it as hard as she could. Luka grabbed his hand and yelled in pain.  
  
"You bitch"! Yelled Luka and went to hit her but she ducked and his hand hit the wall. Abby went over and picked up a log hitting Luka in the back of the head hard but unfortunately not hard enough to knock him out as the masked stranger came over and grabbed her.  
  
"That's it, I've had enough of her. Tie her back up. I don't feel like dealing with this right now." Screamed Rena. The masked stranger did as he was told. Luka went over and grabbed her face making her cheeks scrunch up.  
  
"You do that again, and you'll really regret it". He then slapped her across the face leaving a mark. Carter's rage grew and grew every second. It was one thing when you hurt him but it was a whole other when you hurt Abby. Rena, Luka, and the masked stranger left the room. It was now her and Carter tied on opposite sides of the cave. Carter was the first to talk.  
  
"Abby are you okay"? He asked concerned showing freely in his voice. Her head was hung so he couldn't tell.  
  
"No" she said with tears in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Abby. I'm so sorry." Said Carter.  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about Crater it's not your fault". She said. He could hear the tiredness and frustration and pain in her voice. He wanted nothing more than to go over to her and hold her but he was helpless. Abby was helpless. They were all helpless.  
  
"Where are the others"? Asked Carter.  
  
"They're in another room in this cave. They're in the same situation we're in" said Abby. All of the sudden they heard two people enter the cave. They thought it was Rena and Luka coming back for another round but then they couldn't believe who it was.  
  
"Oh my God" said Abby. 


	8. This woman's work

"Mark? Susan? What are you doing here, I thought you guys got kidnapped also" said Carter stunned.  
  
"Sorry but we knew what Luka and Rena were trying to do so we made them think that we got lost. We knew we'd be our only hope to get out of here. When we saw you enter the cave, we knew they were going to get you too. So we snuck away. Then we saw Luka, Rena and someone else leave and now here we are. Their heading north but they'll be back soon. We have to hurry."  
  
Mark and Susan told them all of this while they were untying them. As soon as Abby and Carter were free they went over and embraced each other like there was no tomorrow. Carter pulled away and cupped her cheek stroking it softly.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What am I saying of coarse you're hurt. Luka. That bastard. I'm going to kill him," rambled Carter. Abby sealed him with a kiss.  
  
"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine." Said Abby softly. Carter looked at her with a hint of a smile on his face. He then tried to rub his blood off her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Sorry for what"? She asked.  
  
"Sorry that you have my blood on your face." Abby looked down.  
  
"I didn't like seeing you get hurt". Said Abby. Carter couldn't believe her words. Here she was bleeding and bruised and she was worried about him. He couldn't believe what she did to him. This woman's work. Carter pulled her back into a tight embrace promising himself and silently promising her to never let her go.  
  
While Abby and Carter were doing that, Mark and Susan were freeing the others. Once they all got free they landed on the ground coughing and spiting and hugging each other. Well, mostly it was Mark hugging Elizabeth, and Pratt hugging Chen. Susan helped Kerry up and they made their way to the entrance where Carter and Abby were. Dave just crawled out looking just as worst as all of them. Abby saw Dave and pulled out of Carters embrace.  
  
"Dave are you okay"? Asked Abby worriedly towards her friend.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm just dandy" he replied sarcastically. Abby helped him to his feet then went over and stood next to Carter. None of them saw three more figures enter the room.  
  
"Okay we better get going before they come back," said Mark heading towards the exit. All of the sudden Luka, Rena, and the masked man stood in the way of their exit.  
  
"Not so fast" said Luka. "Luka sweetie, in case you haven't noticed there's ah 9 of us and there's ah 3 of you so you're a little bit out numbered"! Yelled Dave.  
  
"Oh so I am. Yet I don't see any of you with one of these," said Luka now pulling out a gun. Carter stood in front of Abby protectively. Luka seeing this got angry.  
  
"Alright which one of you wants it first"! Yelled Luka pointing the gun at different people.  
  
"How about you Abby" Yelled Luka pulling Abby out from behind Carter and pointing the gun to her head. Carter clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"If I can't have her, than no one can"! Said Luka angrily from his teeth. He was a mad man. Everyone started at him in fear knowing that there was a good chance he could pull the trigger. Carter had had enough. He made a lunge toward Luka and the gun. Ironically all the lights went out as we could hear one single gunshot and one loud single scream before the light came back on and everyone screamed at what was in front of them. 


	9. Revenge

Everyone screamed as they saw the masked man lying there in a pool of blood. Luka looked stunned as he dropped the gun and backed away in pure terror at what he had just done. Abby brought her shaking hands to her mouth as Carter went over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Everyone was starring at the figure in front of them. They knew what was coming. Abby bent down to unmask this person. She slipped her slender fingers under the mask to pull it up. What she saw terrified her. It was Richard. Abby jumped up and screamed jumping in Carters arms.  
  
"Richard"! Abby screamed. He was still enough alive to talk.  
  
"Abby". He said weakly. Abby bent down to hear him better.  
  
"Richard why did you do this?" She asked softly as if not wanting to yell at him at the fact that he was dying.  
  
"Revenge Abby. Revenge. I found out about the.[coughs up blood] abortion" he gave her one last cold look and died.  
  
Abby's hands were shaking terribly as she slowly stood up. Carter carefully wrapped his arms around her to give her comfort. She slowly wrapped her arms around him but she was till in shock as her eyes were watery starring in disbelief at Richard's dead body and her mouth was still slightly open. Carter was trying to give Abby as much support as possible as he softly stroked her back. Then he saw Luka and Rena try and sneak out. No way was he going to let them go after what they did to Abby. This wasn't going to be pretty. He slowly released Abby kissing her softly on the head.  
  
Rena and Luka were heading towards the exit but then Carter grabbed Rena by her hair pulling her back where Mark and Dave held her back. Abby stood in shock watching the scene in front of her as Chen, Susan, and Elizabeth were comforting her.  
  
Carter slammed Luka up against the wall punching him 3 times for every punch or slap he did to Abby. Only with a lot more force. Carter had the same look of fury in his eyes that he had when he found out Abby was missing. He shoved Luka to the ground and kicked him hard in the ribs. The whole time he was thinking, "This is for Abby and my friends" It went on like that for a while until Luka fell unconscious. Abby looked a little scared. She had never seen Carter act so violent. Then he turned around and saw her as his eyes softened and she could see nothing but pure love for her. Then all her fear went away as she knew that Carter would hurt himself before he ever hurt her. She went over to him and strongly wrapped her arms around them and they stood in a long passionate embrace for what seemed like an eternity. The worst was over and now they could finally move on with their lives.  
  
"Carter, I love you," she muttered into his shoulder. Carter smiled. He had been waiting an eternity to hear her say those words.  
  
"I love you too".  
  
  
  
Authors Note: It's not the end you guys. I'm going to write an epilogue but let me know how you liked the ER gang's last day in the wilderness! 


	10. Epilouge:Worst is Over

It had been one month since the whole incident happened. The whole ER was just getting over the shock that one of their finest doctors (Luka) was now in prison for kidnapping and attempted murder. All the meanwhile Carter and Abby were closer and everyone else just seemed thankful that they were alive. Especially Dave who seemed more cheery than anyone.  
  
"Good morning every one!" yelled Dave at the top of his lungs as he entered the ER. Dave apparently woke up a sleeping baby and was yelled at by countless people. "Oh common people! The sun is out and I'm alive!" Dave said strolling over to the admittance desk where Abby stood going over some charts with Carter standing behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Good morning love birds!" said Dave happily.  
  
Abby looked up from her chart.  
  
"What did you get some last night?" said Abby who giggled a little at her own joke.  
  
"No but I bet Carter did." Said Dave back smugly. Carter looked at the floor embarrassed as Abby threw a ball of waded up paper at Dave.  
  
"Could you get any more annoying?!" she asked.  
  
"Actually I could but that would require flirting with you and Carter is kind of right there". Said Dave dodging another paper ball from Abby.  
  
"Carter being right here has never stopped you before," said Abby.  
  
"Well that was before I became scared of him. Come one Abby you were there, did you not see what he did to Luka?" asked Dave.  
  
"Yeah and did you not see what Luka did to me?" asked Abby acting insulted at that remark towards her boyfriend. Dave held his hands up in defense as he grabbed a chart and headed for a patient. Carter looked at the floor and then looked at Abby.  
  
"This is all over right?" asked Carter. Abby knew it was her turn to say it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him straight in the eyes and said  
  
"Yeah. We're going to be okay". Carter grinned at her and developed her in a kiss. The worst was over and once again, they were going to be okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well that's the end to a beautiful story if I do say so myself. Hope you readers had fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Look for my other story "Our Lifetime". It's not as adventurous as this one. I decided to give Carter and Abby a break. That one is going to be a long one about them basically just slowly falling in love each passing day and going through life's blessings and difficulties together. I promise each chapter will amaze you as my stories are never like all the other ones out there. 


End file.
